Compact digital disks (CD's) have proliferated in use for everything from audio to computer software to video. As with all electronic/computer equipment, CD's are getting smaller. Most CD players (for audio and computer software) are designed to accommodate a CD that is 4.75 inches in diameter. In a typical CD player, the CD is pushed into a slot or placed onto a tray that is sized (ie., slightly larger than 4.75 inches in diameter) to hold the CD from excessive lateral (but not rotational) movement. Therefore, unless the player is turned sideways or upside down, the player can safely play the 4.75 inch CD. When the player is placed into the "Play" mode, a spindle rises up into and grips the internal edges of the CD through a center hole therein to enable rotational movement of the CD and thus playing thereof.
If the CD is smaller than the standard 4.75 inch diameter, there is no support to keep the CD in a position for the spindle to raise and engage the center hole for playing. Some CD players that utilize a tray have a smaller diameter recessed area in the tray that will hold and play a reduced size (such as, for example, 3.25 inches in diameter) CD. However, those players with a recessed area for smaller diameter CD's will only work safely when the player positions the CD in a right side up and horizontal orientation. If the player is moved so as to place the CD in a vertical orientation or a horizontal upside down orientation, the CD may not be held in a position to allow for proper playback. This could result in distortion of the playback or damage to the CD and/or the CD player. For the 4.75 inch CD player that uses an insertion slot, there is no way to safely play a 3.25 inch CD.
Another solution to the different sized diameter CD's is the use of a center gripping type spindle such as is found in the CD player for an IBM Thinkpad 760EL. In this type of player, the CD is pressed onto the center gripping spindle which is fixed in a raised position. Therefore, regardless of the CD's diameter and the orientation of the player, the CD can be played safely.
Many games are now being placed on CD's for playing on a computer. It is popular to place a CD in a book describing the game. The book must be sized to accommodate the dimensions of the CD. It is possible to print nearly twice as many books for 3.25 inch CD's for the same price as printing larger books for 4.75 inch CD's. Unfortunately, due to the large number of 4.75 inch only players, it is necessary to use larger books to protect the larger (4.75 inch) CD's. While cost savings would be approximately equal by placing the 4.75 inch CD's into smaller books, the potential for damage to the CD's is too great. Another alternative is to place the smaller (3.25 inch) CD's into the smaller books and allow the purchaser to request an adapter through the mail. This alternative adds to the game manufacturer's cost and most assuredly reduces the satisfaction of the customer due to a waiting period for the adapter to arrive.
Since there are a plurality of various types of CD players and CD sizes, there is a need for a method and system for a shipping and playing adapter to enable a reduced size CD to play in a full-sized CD player.